


Changing the Lanes

by jichensthatandthis



Series: In 3 Years We Fall In Love [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichensthatandthis/pseuds/jichensthatandthis
Summary: Jaemin, Jeno, and Renjun knew exactly what they wanted. Jeno wanted to settle, Renjun wanted to focus, Jaemin wanted to party. But what happens when their paths begin to twist? What happens if they fall in love when they didn't plan to?Sex, time, confusion, and more sex will tell.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: In 3 Years We Fall In Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207127
Kudos: 2





	Changing the Lanes

Mark

21

black hair, brown eyes, sloppy grin

soft spoken, charismatic, great study buddy, really into Donghyuck 

boyfriend: Donghyuck

—

Donghyuck

20

light brown hair, brown eyes, mischievous grin, always on Mark 

loud, outgoing, is willing to listen but he loves talking too

boyfriend: Mark

—

Renjun

20

brown hair, brown eyes, pure smile (or evil)

stubborn, collected, reserved, cute when he wanted to be

best friend: Jaemin, Jeno

—

Jeno

20

blonde hair, brown eyes, sincere smile

calm, easygoing, observant, a puppy, athletic

best friend: Jaemin, Renjun

—

Jaemin

20

pink hair, brown eyes, adoring smile

cutesy, happy, easy to talk to, good time

best friend: Jeno, Renjun

—

Jisung

19

chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, nervous smile

shy, nervous, a sweetheart, clumsy

best friend: Chenle

—

Chenle

20

black hair, brown eyes, chaotic smile

loud, outgoing, friendly, a loud dolphin, slightly a sugar daddy to all of the dreamies 

best friend: Jisung

—

housing (they all lived in the same apartment because it was cheaper)

jisung and jaemin in a room

jeno in a room

renjun in a room

mark and donghyuck in a room

chenle floats around, his stuff is scattered

—

The story: Starting college was not a good time for the three of them to fall in love. None of them had it on their timelines just yet, but things didn't go according to plan. Now they have to juggle school, their own desires, and the love blossoming between them. Not to mention starting their dance and singing classes.

After partying, drinking, sex, and a lot of talking, what if they want their paths to change?

And what if it included love?


End file.
